


Days Before The Storm

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Saint Seiya Omega universe. Sometimes a one-sided conversation is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, Ikki hasn't appeared in SSO, so this fic is based on my own headcanon. This fic is written for the Dragon Shiryuu Week at stseiya-fanfics.livejournal.com.

Out of the visits paid by his brothers, Ikki's was the most unexpected. He had imagined that Ikki would lock himself away on a remote island, leaving it only after he managed to cast the curse off his body. Perhaps Ikki got bored and was looking for diversion.

"Saw your boy on the mountainside." Ikki's voice swept across his awareness, as lightly as a leaf falling on water. "Training to be the next Dragon Saint, isn't he? You could at least try to be original."

The next Dragon Saint. Fear crept, tendril-like, into his lungs. His son was going to be a Saint and challenge Mars. He thought of Shunrei, her calm footsteps, the warm tears she believed he had missed. He thought of his other brothers and Saori-san in their prisons, and the devastating years ahead.

"He looks all right," Ikki went on. "Small but resilient. Who knows, he might be the Libra Saint someday, outdo his old man."

Was that what he wanted for Ryuuhou? The question remained, echoing off the rocks, long after Ikki was gone. After all, no one could guarantee his son would have a home to return to like he had. Not even that Ryuuhou would survive the war. And they both owed it to Shunrei not to cause her further grief.

Vaguely wishing he could close his eyes, Shiryuu settled for reaching out to his son with his Cosmo.


End file.
